Super Hero's Vs Power Rangers
by inluvwithboynxtstore
Summary: First Chapter to the story...Can one of the Original Rangers do her part to make sure the remaining 5 get back to how they should be? What happened to Kim and Tommy after the John Doe letter. What has Jason been up too? Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp, September morning in Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver woke up at around 6:15 AM to begin his morning run before having to meet up with Jason at the Gym for Karate practice. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his black adidas warm ups as well as his famous white tank top and put on his Nike running shoes. After dressing, he walked down his stairs and opened the pantry in the kitchen to reach a breakfast bar. He then walked to the cupboard, grabbed his water bottle and filled it to the tip with ice cold water from the refrigerator. His last stop was the dresser in the hallway for his i-pod and after he pressed play, he was out the door to begin his run.

Now before I get ahead of myself here I should explain. Most of you are familiar with the Hero's known as the Power Rangers. These teens were chosen for their strength, loyalty, and wisdom among other things. Now some believed that the Power Rangers were Super Hero's, and that is not entirely true. A Super Hero is a figure endowed with Super Human powers and uses these powers to fight evil and crime. The Power the Rangers held, although used to fight evil and crime, were not what you call Super Human. The Rangers received their powers from objects, such as crystals, stones, etc…These objects gave off energy and in turn helped the Rangers transform from there human appearance into there Ranger appearance without compromising their human emotions.

Our story starts and begins with my favorite of these fighting champions, the Original Power Rangers. Known better by most as Tommy, Jason, Trini, Kimberley, Billy, and Zac. These 6 extraordinary teens set the examples for all Power Rangers who would come after them. And these 6, although hero's, learned that sometime dealing with the human part of life was scarier and harder than facing Monsters who wanted nothing more than to have them for breakfast.

Okay, yes, now back to Tommy. See Tommy was a very determined young man. He was strong and loyal and a natural leader. His assurance was always the thing that people took to, because somehow, with Tommy on your side, you always felt safer. He wasn't always like that though. No, not at all, when Tommy first came to Angel Grove, the Rangers already existed. And before Tommy became one of them, he fell hard for two things. One, the evil spell that Rita put him under when she made him the Green Ranger, and two, Kimberley Hart.

Kimberley Hart was the heart of the original team. I always felt that her last name fit her so perfectly. As the pink ranger she was the optimistic one, a best friend to anyone, and never afraid to give up her own dreams for those whom she loved so dearly. This however, would sometimes lead her to miss out on her own happiness. When Tommy first walked into her life, she was intrigued. She couldn't take her big brown eyes off of the new kid in school and I swear, if you were there that day, you would have heard music. Zac, the black ranger, still to this day makes fun of her "goofy" expression she had on her face.

Now Zac was a character I must say. Always making the gang laugh and what an amazing dancer. A heart of gold and magic feet, Zac was a special friend. It was the best when Billy and him would get into arguments over scientific topics. Talk about hysterical. Billy, the blue ranger, was all brains man. He was so intelligent we used to call him Einstein. He hated it though, so we tried not to refer to him as that in public. Jason did once and Billy almost lost his cool.

Jason, the red ranger, now he's my favorite! I know, I am biased, because after all, we were married for 3 years, but still, I loved that man. Not as smart as Billy, or as funny as Zac. I couldn't tell you for sure if he could beat Tommy in arm wrestling, or if he'd sing to Taylor Swift with me as good as Kim, but Jason was my protector, everyone's protector for that matter. So willing to do anything for anyone if he thought it would help, a diamond in the ruff if you ask me. Oh yeah, me, my name is Trini…the original yellow ranger, although now I tell you this tale from the heavens above as I was called home a bit earlier than the others. I had important business to attend to, I was in charge of putting the Rangers back to how the should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that the introductions are out of the way I can get on with it. It is believed by some that the choices we make as humans construct the way our lives will eventually turn out. There is truth to this; however something's are more complicated.

Take for example the Rangers. We were normal teenagers dealing with normal adolescent problems. You know pimples, hormones, dating, stuff like that. Then one day we come to find out that we are to be chosen to protect Angel Grove from the evil that will soon transpire. Imagine our shock, teenage super heroes? The only ones we had ever heard of were the teenage mutant ninja turtles and although pizza was definitely on our list of favorite foods, we didn't exactly look up to these imaginary super turtles.

The choices that we rangers made in our everyday lives did construct how our human lives would turn out, but in our ranger lives, our paths were already chosen for us. Before we became Red, White, Pink, Yellow, Blue and Black, our success was already written in the books. This is what most do not know about the much loved Power Rangers. How do I know you ask? Easy, in my book, yellow that is, I was chosen to be the soul reason the Rangers would survive. Yes, I was to have a shorter life than the others, but my death was going to be the one thing the Rangers would need to come back to one another. See, my best friends, the power rangers, became so caught up in their human lives, and did not make the best choices. This in turn, constructed not so happy lives, and it would take a lot for each one to bury the past, and eventually forgive.

_**Flash Back: Angel Grove H.S. Hallway (Kim and Jason's Lockers)**_

"Man I am so glad that school is out for the weekend and that we only have 1 more week till summer," said Jason. Jason was always the first to look forward to a break from school. This meant he could have more time at the Karate Center.

"I know what you mean Jas, I am looking forward to the summer sales at the mall." Kim smiled at him knowing how he feels about shopping. He never understood how Kim could spend all day at the mall just shopping for clothes. I mean she wouldn't even see a movie and she would be there for hours.

Just then Trini and Tommy walked up to the two. Tommy had finally asked Kim out a few weeks ago and the two were still very much in the honeymoon stage of the relationship.

"Hi beautiful," Tommy smiled and gave Kim a quick hug.

"Hello handsome," she replied back.

"So, what are the plans for this lovely Friday night, should we attempt a movie, or miniature golf?" asked Jason.

"Let's not forget what happened last time." Trini started, "We tried to watch a movie last weekend and our morphers went off at the worst possible moment. I think 6 teenagers suddenly getting up and leaving a movie at the best part is a little suspicious. Let's stick with miniature golf."

The other 3 teens looked at each other in agreement. If for some reason Zordon needed them they would have to chose an activity that wouldn't be too difficult to get out of. This was a downside to being the power rangers. You never knew when Zordon would call upon you and if he did, you just had to go.

The four made there way to Tommy's jeep. "So do you guys want to meet up at my house later tonight?" Asked Jason.

"Sounds good, 6:00 okay?" Kim replied.

"Yeah six is fine, Trini do you need a ride or will Billy be there to pick you up?" Jason said seeming a little annoyed.

"Shut up Jason, it's not like that and you know it, we are just close friends." Trini shot back. "I'll be there at six. Oh yeah and Kim, don't forget to bring Taylor Swift…I can't live without her tonight." And with that she turned around and walked to a car where her brother was waiting and they drove off.

"You know," said Kim, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous Jason Lee Scott."

"Me, jealous of what?" he asked.

"Billy and Trini."

"Billy and Trini, no way, you heard her, there is nothing going on between on."

"But if there was," chimed in Tommy, "then it would bother you?"

"Look guys, I know what you are trying to do, but Trini and I are just friends. I care about her too much then to potentially ruin a friendship over…I don't know, I just miss her that's all. I am glad that Billy and her found a great friendship, but I used to be that guy for her." He paused. "I meant person, I used to be that person for her."

Tommy and Kim shared a look and then decided it's better to leave this one alone.

"So what do you say, you want to come over to my house and help me put the mat's together in the garage? My mom said that I can use it as my work out space, the mat's just arrived this morning."

"Sure," Jason told Tommy, "that would be great, just let me grab a change of clothes from my house, don't want to ruin my good clothes before summer."

Kim and Tommy laughed and then Tommy started the jeep so he could drop off Kim before meeting Jason at his house.

"So, I'll call you when I am on my way, say 5:45?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Yeah, 5:45 sounds like a plan. I'll just call Zac and Billy and let them know that we are on for 6:00 at Jason's. See you later Tommy." She smiled and kissed him on his cheek before getting out.

Tommy watched Kim run up the driveway and onto her front porch. She opened her front door and before she went in turned around to give Tommy one more gorgeous smile.

"Man I love that girl," Tommy thought to himself. "Kimberley Hart, how did I get so lucky?" He put his jeep in drive and made his way to his house to meet Jason.


End file.
